1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine having a drying function, and more particularly, to a washing machine having a drying function, in which structures of a circulation duct and a fan/motor assembly are improved for improving a drying function and a productivity of the washing machine having a drying function.
2. Background of the Related Art
A pulsator type washing machine washes laundry by water circulation occurred by forced circulation of washing water supplied to the washing machine, friction caused by the water circulation, softening action of detergent, and the like, by a washing process inclusive of, in general, washing, rinsing, spinning, and water supply/discharge cycles.
In the meantime, there are drum type washing machines in which the laundry is dropped by rotating a drum to give impact to the laundry for washing the laundry.
The foregoing washing machines only have in general a washing function for washing clothes and the like, to require the laundry taken out of the washing machine after the washing and spread in, or outside of a room for drying.
However, since a general dryer has a size almost similar to the washing machine, separate installation of the washing machine and the dryer occupy a large space, and troublesome and inconvenient because the laundry having the washing finished is required to be taken out of the washing machine and put into the dryer, again.
Consequently, development of a washing machine having a drying function in addition to a washing function has been in need, and, as a result, a pulsator type washing machine having a drying function has been developed. An exemplary overall structure of a related art pulsator type washing machine having a drying function will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. At first, components for the washing function for washing laundry will be explained.
There are an outer tub 3 for storage of washing water inside of an outside case 1, an inner tub 4 rotatably mounted inside of the outer tub 3 having a plurality of through holes 4a formed therein, and a pulsator 5 rotatably fitted inside of the inner tub 4. The inner tub 4 and the pulsator 5 are rotated by a driving source 6 fitted to an underside of the outer tub 3.
There are a water supply valve 7 fitted in an upper part of the outer case 1 for supplying water required for washing and rinsing, and a water supply duct 7a connected to the water supply valve 7 for supplying water to the inner tub 4.
There are a drain hose 8 fitted to an underside of the outer tub 3 for draining dirty washing water after the washing is completed to outside of the washing machine, and a drain valve 9 on the drain hose 8. Unexplained reference symbol 2 denotes a top cover.
Next, components for drying laundry will be explained.
There is a fore end of a re-circulation duct 10 in the inner tub 4 for supplying heated air to the laundry for drying the laundry. In more detail, the re-circulation duct 10 has a structure in which the heated air is, not discharged to outside of the washing machine as it is, but re-circulated to the inner tub 4 again after the heated air makes heat exchange with the laundry, and which is fitted to connect one side of a lower part of the outer tub 3 and an opened upper side of the inner tub for supplying the heated air to the inner tub for drying laundry in the inner tub 4. Of course, there are a heater 11 on the re-circulation duct 10 for heating air, and a fan 12 for forced circulation of air. The fan 12 is a sirocco fan.
In the meantime, there is an open/closeable inner cover 3a closely fitted to top of the inner tub 4 for prevention of air leakage, and the fore end of the re-circulation duct 10 is connected to the inner cover 3a. 
The operation of the washing machine will be explained. At first, the washing function will be explained.
The washing function is substantially the same with other related art washing machine. That is, by carrying out washing, rinsing, spinning cycles in succession, the washing of the laundry is done.
Upon completion of the washing and spinning cycles, a drying cycle is started. Once the drying cycle is started, the heater 11 and the fan 12 are put into operation, to supply high temperature dry air to an inside of the inner tub. The high temperature dry air supplied to the inner tub 4 takes moisture contained in laundry, to dry the laundry, and is turned into high temperature humid air.
The high temperature humid air escapes through the re-circulation duct 10 connected to the outer tub, and is supplied to the inner tub 4 again through the fan 12 and the heater 11.
During the foregoing process, water supply means 16 fitted to the re-circulation duct 10 flows cold water inside of the re-circulation duct 10, for removing the moisture contained in the high temperature and high humid air escaped from the outer tub at the re-circulation duct 10 before the high temperature and high humid air is introduced into the fan 12 and the heater 11.
In detail, the water supply means 16 is provided with a cold water inlet in the re-circulation duct 10, and a water supply valve fitted to the water supply tube connected to the cold water inlet.
In the meantime, the low temperature and low humid air having the moisture removed therefrom is heated by the heater 11 again, into a high temperature dry air, and supplied to the inner tub 4 by blowing of the fan 12.
In short, by repeating a series of process for supplying heated dry air inside of the inner tub 4, to absorb moisture in the laundry, removing the moisture by re-circulating the air through the re-circulation duct 10, re-heating the air at the heater 11, and supplying the air into an inside of the inner tub again, the laundry in the inner tub 4 becomes the drier gradually, to complete the drying cycle when the laundry is dried completely as the series of process is repeated for a required time period.
However, the related art washing machine having a drying function has the following disadvantages.
As shown in FIG. 3, the related art washing machine having a drying function has the fan 12 fitted to top of the washing machine independently, together with the heater 11, which inhibits enlargement of an outside diameter of the fan due to interference with the outside case and the top cover, that limits the drying performance because of a low air blowing rate.
Particularly, because the vertical shaft which connects the motor 13 and the fan 12 requires a height xe2x80x98hxe2x80x99 of projection from a top part of the washing machine having a drying function for securing a certain amount of space to accommodate the fan 12 and the heater 11, a total height xe2x80x98Hxe2x80x99 of the washing machine is increased, that causes an outside view of the washing machine poor.
That is, the projection from a top part of the related art washing machine having a drying function provided to avoid interference between the vertical shaft connecting the motor 13 and the fan 12 and various components, such as the water supply valve, and the like, in the upper part of rear of the top cover causes the foregoing disadvantage.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a washing machine having a drying function that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a washing machine having a drying function, in which a fan with an increased air blow rate is fitted to a re-circulation duct without change of a total height of the washing machine for improving a drying performance of the washing machine having a drying function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a washing machine having a drying function, in which a fan with an increased air blow rate is fitted to a re-circulation duct without change of a total height of the washing machine, and with an improved assembling for improving a drying performance and a productivity of the washing machine having a drying function.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the washing machine having a drying function includes an outside case, an outer tub inside of the outside case for storage of washing water, an inner tub inside of the outer tub, a re-circulation duct connected between one side of a lower part of the outer tub and top of the outer tub for providing a re-circulation passage of air in the inner tub, a heater fitted to a downstream of the fan/motor assembly on the re-circulation duct, for heating the circulating air, and a fan/motor assembly fitted to the re-circulation duct with a motor shaft positioned horizontal, for blowing the air toward the heater.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a washing machine having a drying function including an outside case, an outer tub inside of the outside case for storage of washing water, an inner tub inside of the outer tub, a re-circulation duct connected between one side of a lower part of the outer tub and top of the outer tub for providing a re-circulation passage of air in the inner tub, a heater fitted to a downstream of the fan/motor assembly on the re-circulation duct, for heating the circulating air, and a fan/motor assembly fitted to the re-circulation duct with a motor shaft positioned horizontal to form a flow passage along with the re-circulation duct, for blowing the air toward the heater.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.